


Lukket

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Corvo går igennem Karnaca, F/M, Gore, Ikke rettet, Spoilers for Dishonored 2, Spoilers for dishonored
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Corvo går igennem Karnaca, og ser hvor meget byen har ændret sig siden han boede der.





	Lukket

Båden havde kun være i havn et par timer, og Corvo var allerede langt væk fra den. Gaderne i Karnaca var ikke så pæne som han havde husket dem, og det sagde alligevel noget. Dengang han boede her havde gaderne været fyldt med fulde mennesker og vagter, der ikke vidste hvem de skulle straffe. Nu var der bare døde kroppe og blodfluer i ligene.

Mens han sneg sig forbi en vagt på gaden, huskede han på den bar han plejede at tage på dengang han var ung. Det var ikke en fin bar, men de havde alkohol, og som en ung dreng var det ikke så vigtigt hvordan det smagte. Bare han kunne blive fuld nok til at blære sig over for de andre, så kunne det for hans skyld godt smage af rottepis.

Dengang var han allerede god til at slås. Han trænede hver gang han havde en smule fritid, og drømte om hvornår han kunne komme til at bruge det til noget. De eneste han havde skullet forsvare sig for var et par fulde soldater, der troede han var et nemt mål, og en enkelt heks, der åbenbart skulle bruge hans øjne til en slags trylleformular. 

Hvis bare han havde vidst dengang, hvor meget han ville få brug for det senere hen. Mange af hans venner havde brugt lang tid på skolen, eller skrevet deres egne historier, eller endda lært at sy for at lave tøj. Dengang havde han været jaloux over hvor meget de kunne finde ud af. Lige meget hvor meget han forsøgte var hans fantasi bare ikke god nok til at skrive om sine egne verdener. Hans hænder havde været for klodsede til at kunne bruge en nål og tråd, så det havde han opgivet tidlig.

Det eneste han rigtig kunne finde ud af var at slås, og det var han til gengæld virkelig god til. Det var bare ikke nok kun at være god til det. Hvis det var det eneste han kunne, så ville han også være den bedste til det. 

Så han trænede. Han blev ved og ved indtil hans muskler var ømme og han begyndte at kunne smage jern bagi hans mund. Når han var færdig med det endte han tit ved baren, og han endte med at bruge de fleste af hans aftener dernede. Den lå ikke i et godt kvarter. Bandemedlemmer hang tit ud dernede, fordi der aldrig kom nogle vagter eller soldater forbi, så der var tit slåskampe og andre konfrontationer. 

Corvo var ikke en del af nogen dum slåskamp med bander. I stedet valgte han at sidde bagerst i lokalet, og kigge ud af vinduet. Når det regnede flød dråberne nedad ruden, og han kunne følge en helt fra toppen af ruden til bunden. Nogle gange blev en dråbe til to, og andre gange blev to dråber til en. Lige meget hvad der skete på vejen, eller hvor de startede fra, endte de allesammen nede i bunden. 

Mens han gik igennem gaderne så han hvor meget byen faktisk havde ændret sig. De huse, hvor hans gamle bekendte havde boet var nu dækket af og skilte om blodfluer var overalt i vinduerene. Skidt og skrald flød i gaderne, endnu mere end der havde været dengang, og ligene stank som aldrig før. Det havde han i hvert fald ikke savnet mens hans boede i Dunwall. Hans mange ture på tagene i Dunwall havde vist ham at der også var skidt i hovedstaden, men det værste i Dunwall var intet i forhold til de gader han gik igennem.

Han genkendte et sving i gaden, og vidste at han var tæt på baren nu. Det var den samme tur han gik nu, som han havde gået dengang han stadig boede i Karnaca. Dengang han havde været våd af sved og han havde brokket sig om sine ømme muskler. Hvad han ikke ville gøre for at gå tilbage. 

Nej. Han ville ikke tilbage. Lige meget hvor meget dårlig der var sket, var der også sket en masse gode ting. Jessamine var død. Men hvis han ikke var rejst til Dunwall havde han ikke engang mødt ham, og de ville ikke have haft alle de år sammen. Emily var fanget ved Delilah, og han var ikke sikker på at hun ville overleve. Men hvis hun ikke var blevet født, så ville han aldrig have fået glæden af at se hende vokse op. Han ville aldrig have set hende sige sine første ord, eller gået sine første skridt. Han ville aldrig have fået den tegning han altid havde med sig, der forestillede Emily, Jessamine og ham. 

Han tog tegningen ud af hans jakke, og stoppede op. Det var en af de tegninger hun havde lavet da hun var ved den gyldne kat. Corvo og Jessamine stod og holdt hånd, foran en solopgang, og Emily stod ved siden af. Allerede dengang havde hun været interreseret i at tegne, og nu, mange år efter, var hun næsten lige så god som Anton Sokolov, hendes gamle lærer. Han skulle egentlig have lært hende om verdenen og hvordan alting hænger sammen, men Emily kunne nemt få ham overbevidst til at tegne sammen med hende i stedet. 

Tegningen blev pakket sammen igen, og han lagde den tilbage i sin jakkelomme. Han var tæt på baren, og han forestillede sig at gå derind igen, mens han gik ned af gaden. Han huskede på hvor meget larm der altid havde været, og undrede sig over at han ikke kunne høre noget endnu. De kunne vel ikke larme så meget nu, hvor vagterne er mere på vagt. 

Han gik om et hjørne og så baren. 

————

Den var pakket ind i hvide lagener, og der var brædder for alle vinduerene. Udenfor lå der lig i store bunker, og det stank som bare fanden. Et stort banner med Delilah’s ansigt på hang ned fra den øverste etage, og Corvo kunne ikke gøre andet end at le. Det eneste han så frem til i den by, og det var lukket. 

Et af vinduerene på bagsiden af bygningen stod stadig åbent, og han kravlede forsigtigt ind i rummet. Der var en enkelt rede med blodfluer, men den tog han sig hurtig af. En enkelt brændende kugle, og så var den ordnet. Det eneste andet, der betød noget, i rummet var en kasse, der stod under et af bordene. Der var ikke noget specielt ved den, andet end blodet på undersiden af den. 

Da Corvo åbnede den tabte han den på gulvet, og to et par skridt væk. Hovedet af bartenderen faldt ud af kassen, og trillede hen af gulvet. Man kunne se knoglerne fra hans rygsøjle, og det var tydeligt at det havde taget flere forsøg at få hans hovede helt af. Han kunne tælle mindst tre hug i knoglerne, så det må have været gjort med en sløv økse. Det gjorde man ikke medmindre man ville sende en besked. 

Hovedets mund så underlig ud, og det gik op for Corvo at der var noget i hans mund. Han var ikke meget for det, men han samlede alligevel det afhuggede hovede op fra gulvet, og åbnede dens mund. Der var en rune ind i hans mund, men den fyldte for meget til at Corvo kunne tage den ud. 

————

Den eneste lyd man kunne høre var det sygelige lyd af kød, der blev skåret over. De to gange han mødte modstand blev han nødt til at ligge hovedet på gulvet og bruge alle sine kræfter til at hugge igennem. Endelig faldt underkæben af, og han kunne tage sin rune. 

Der var ikke mere at gøre der, så han vendte sig for at gå ud igen. Da han åbnede døren hoveddøren så han det bord han plejede at side ved. Helt hende ved væggen, og en smule gemt af nogle reoler. Det var det perfekte sted at sidde, hvis man ikke ville snakke med nogen. Han gik hen til bordet, og fandt en stol på gulvet som han rejste op og satte sig på. 

Flasken han gemte i sin inderlomme var ved at være tom, men han blev nødt til at drikke noget lige nu. Whiskey fra Gristol havde altid været hans yndlings, men det var svært at finde, så han blev nødt til at gemme lidt på det. Det brændte da de flød ned gennem hans hals, og varmen i hans mave var næsten bedre end følelsesløsheden, der begyndte at sprede sig. 

Karnaca havde virkelig ændret sig, næsten endnu mere end han selv havde. Lige meget hvor slemt det blev, var der ikke nogen, der kunne stoppe ham fra at få Emily tilbage. Heller ikke en heks kaldet Delilah.


End file.
